As a cowl structure for an automobile, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-67329) recites a cowl structure that includes, inside a cowl, a shield member that prevents the entry of air from an engine compartment.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 (JP-A No. 2007-125995) recites a structure that is provided with a lower louver portion and a cowl duct, such that rainwater, washing water or the like in air that enters through an outside air inlet aperture can be guided so as not to pass through a cavity (a duct aperture portion) into a vehicle cabin.
If an automobile cowl portion is simply provided with members that impede movements of air, members that guide moisture and the like in this manner, a number of components is increased, both making assembly more difficult and leading to higher costs.